A different game of thrones
by Dany Stormborn6
Summary: Hello everyone. This is the first chapter of my fanfiction. I am sorry for any mistakes I've made but English is not my mother tongue.I hope you enjoy this. If I get any encouraging reviews I will continue with more chapters about Dany, Cersei and more. I do not own anything. No rights. This if for fun! Enjoy


Hello everyone. This is the first chapter of my fanfiction. I am sorry for any mistakes I've made but English is not my mother tongue.I hope you enjoy this. If I get any encouraging reviews I will continue with more chapters about Dany, Cersei and more.

I do not own anything. No rights. This if for fun! Enjoy

Margaery and her brother managed to break through the crowd just before the explosion. They began to run as fast as they could. Far away from what was left of the Sept. Margaery had a hiding place, so she led the way. Holding their heads down trying to cover their identities they run faster and faster. She knew that Cersei shouldn't find out that they were alive, especially Margaery. They kept running as fast as they could, breaking through the crowd. She could have saved those people. She could have saved their father, but the high sparrow was so consumed by his ego that he thought he was in control. He thought that he was invincible.

They had been running for a while now. Suddenly, Margaery spotted a wooden door covered in branches. '' We are here'' she whispered to her brother as she opened the door.

Loras Tyrell was bleeding. The wound on his face had scared him for life. This would be a constant reminder of what had happened that day. He looked around and sat in a corner.

The room was dark and there were no windows, this was a hiding place after all. There was only a candle on a small table.

''Cersei must not find out that we are alive. This can not happen'', she whispered. ''The High Sparrow made a terrible mistake letting her go back to the Red Keep'', she looked at her brother. ''Are you even listening to me Loras?''

Loras looked at the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks ''Father is dead''. Margaery looked down as well '' I know Loras but there is nothing we can do now'', she tried to hold back tears. ''Tommen must have stayed at the red keep with Cersei. This must not have been his plan'', she shook her head trying to get rid of that thought.

She looked at her brothers scar and then she torn a piece of her clothing and run up to him. ''I am so sorry for what they did to you but that was the only way'', she said , wiping the blood off of his forehead.

Loras raised his head and looked at his sister. '' What are we going to do now?''. Margaery froze. There was no way she could leave King's Landing and go back to Highgarden; everyone knew the Queen. Loras on the other hand looked nothing like the man he used to be. He could easily sneak in a carriage or a ship and go back home.

'' You have to go back to Highgarden'' she said determined. ''But how? We have no money to pay for the trip'' he protested. ''We won't have to'' she looked at him. ''All you have to do is wait until it gets dark. Then you will sneak in a carriage or a ship. This is our best option. Our only option'' she took her brothers hand. '' We are going to be okay. I promise. I won't let you get hurt again'' she squeezed his hand gently.

Loras knew this would not be an easy task but it was the only way. He had to go back and recruit their army. He had to go back and meet with Olenna. She would know how to help Margaery. He felt scared and confident at the same time. He had to be strong. He had no choice for his sister was in danger.

''You leave tomorrow. We have no time. The longer you stay here the grater the danger'' she looked into her brother's eyes. Loras looked into her eyes and nodded '' Tomorrow it is''.

They had been sitting there quiet for a while now. Margaery kept thinking about the incident. She knew that Tommen was not involved. He loved Margaery and he would never agree to a cruel action like this.

''Tommen must be at the red keep. We have to find out what his plan is. Obviously Cersei has an important effect on her son, but Tommen..'' she looked at Loras. ''Tommen would never agree to this''.

Loras took his sister's hands in his and looked at her with eyes full of hope ''Maybe you can reach to him. If he finds out that you are alive he will do anything in his power to protect you''.

Margaery kept silent for a second as if the thought of her reaching out to Tommen for help was a good idea. She shook her head and explained to her brother '' Tommen is not that powerful. Nothing he does goes unnoticed. Cersei would never aloud something like that to happen'' she pulled her hands away. ''Besides Tommen is too young. He is not aware of the consequences and he is clearly unable to pull off something so reckless and dangerous''.

Loras lost all hope. I need to keep it together. My sister needs me. My family needs me. Being strong is my only option. Loras thought to himself. Having no words to say to comfort his sister, Loras Tyrell crossed his arms and fell asleep leaning against the wall. Margaery sat next to him and fell asleep as well.

The next morning when Margaery woke up her brother was still asleep. She wanted to go outside and get something for them to eat. But how? Every one knew the Queen. She began to walk up and down the room trying to figure out how to cover her identity. She walked up to her brother and put her hand on her brothers' shoulder. ''Wake up Loras'' she whispered, shaking him gently.

Loras opened his eyes and looked at her. ''What is going on? They found us!'' he began to yell. ''Keep it down brother. We are safe. For now''. She cut him off. ''Then what on earth is going on?''.

Margaery unsure of her idea hesitated for a brief moment then cleared her throat and said '' I need to go out. We need food. We are exhausted and I am afraid that if I don't go and get us something to eat you will not be able to leave tonight''.

Loras shook his head in disbelief '' You said it's dangerous. I can not let you do this. Every single person in the city knows you! This is madness. You are going to get us killed''. Loras looked away. He was aware that his words were hurtful.

''Get us killed? You are still alive because of me'' she tried to keep her voice down. ''If it wasn't for me we would both have been dead!''. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath., trying to keep calm. ''All I am saying is that I am not going to go out like this'' she pointed at her outfit. She noticed that she was still wearing her crown.

She placed her hands on the crown and removed it. Looking at the crown she felt anger. Her hunger for power got her there. They both lost their father because of that crown. She looked at it for a moment then threw it in a corner.

''Here is what we are going to do. I need you to take off your clothes and hand it over to me. If I go out like this people will probably think that I am homeless''. She took a step forward.

Loras knew that she wasn't going to change her mind. He got up, took off his outfit that looked more like a rug and handed it to Margaery. She placed her hands on her back and began to untie the strings of her dress. Loras looked away as the dress fell to her feet leaving her exposed. She took the outfit from his hands and got dressed.

''This will not do''. She looked around and spotted a corner covered in dirt. She walked over to the corner and stuck her hands in the mud. ''This is going to help''. she murmured, running her fingers through her hair.

Loras smiled in astonishment. ''This might work'' he nodded. Margaery placed a soft kiss on her brother's cheek and turned around. ''I will be back as soon as I can''. She put her hand on the door knob.

''Be careful''. Margaery turned her head and looked over her shoulder. ''I will be'' she opened the door and disappeared into the crowd.

She was walking fast making her way through the crowd. She wouldn't at the same place for too long. It was way too dangerous and she couldn't afford getting exposed.

She looked around and saw a fruit stall. Pushing two men aside she managed to reach the fruit stall. Looking around trying to look like a potential buyer she grabbed some fruit. While looking at the fruit she overheard two men talking about Tommen's death and how Cersei Lannister managed to be crowned as Queen. Margaey's blood froze. She could not believe what she was hearing. Surprised as she was, she dropped the fruit and that was the perfect moment to sneak some under her clothes , pretending she was picking it up. Leaving the fruit on the stall she smiled politely and run off.

He can't be dead. How could he kill himself? It is all Cersei's fault! She is the one who got him killed. Margaery picking up the pace, tried to let go of that terrible thought. I must tell Loras. She said to herself as she opened the wooden door.

She closed the door quickly and put the fruit on the small table. ''You look upset'' Loras stood up. ''Is everything okay? Did anybody see you?'' He panicked.

She shook her head. ''No they did not but'' she looked at him worried. ''It's worse than that''. ''What do you mean?''. Margaery clenched her fists and took a beep breath. ''Tommen is dead and Cersei is the now the Queen''.

''But how? What do you mean he is dead''. She slammed her hand on the table ''He killed himself Loras''. She screamed. '' Keep it down!'' he whispered. Lora's knew what that meant . Looking down in disappointment rather than fear, he said . '' You were right. Things are way worse. You can't go out again in broad daylight. If Cersei finds out you are still alive will have your head on a spike''.

She grabbed an apple from the table and tossed it towards her brother . ''Eat. It is important that you make it back to Highgarden''. He lifted his arm and grabbed the apple moments before it touched the ground. He was skeptical. Now that Tommen is dead Cersei is in control and that could be devastating to the entire city.

Margaery took off her outfit that made her look like a homeless person and put on her dress. Loras dressed himself , sat in a corner and ate. It was early in the evening but he had a long trip waiting for him so he had to rest. He streched his arms, closed his eyes and fell into a long and peaceful sleep.

Surprisingly he was no longer scared. He was angry instead. Cercei had taken everything from him. He could not let her have his sister as well. Six hours later, Margaery decided that is was time he woke up. She fell to her knees and gently kissed her brother's cheek. ''It's time, Loras'' she whispered softly.

Loras opened his eyes and looked at his sister with a faint smile on his face. He nodded and stood up. She stood up as well and gave him directions as where to find the carriage. She knew how dangerous this would be. In an attempt to comfort her brother she wrapped her arms aroung his waist and whispered. ''Be careful. Please''. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Loras hold her tight for a brief moment before pushing her away. He walked over to the door . ''I will not fail you sister. Not this time''. He reassured her and disappeared into the darkness.

Margaery has never been weak and she wasn't going to back down. Turning around she saw her crown which she had tossed the night before, laying on the ground. She knelt, picked it up and looked at it in amusement. She straightened her back and slowly placed the crown on her head.

She smiled widely and with a voice full of pride she said ''I Margaery Tyrell am still the Queen''.


End file.
